One of the ongoing challenges for a wireless service provider is to maintain a high quality of service for customers of a wireless network. Due in part to increasing computer power, even delays on the order of seconds may be perceived by customers as a sign of “slow” operation. Such customer perceptions can influence the ability of a service provider to retain customers.